The price for betrayal (Hit 'em Up Style)
by Princess Ashley aka MO
Summary: Mamoru is playin women at night clubs behind Usagi's back, when she finds out, she's going to do something that no one expected, and no, it's not comfronting him. Thanx Usagi Princess!


The price for betrayal (Hit 'em up style) By: Princess Ashley (Marath of origins)  
  
This is a fic that supports the saying that Mamoru betrayed Usagi somewhere along the line. Except I'm going to give it a little spunk. While Mamoru has his sick fun, Usagi and the girls do something that will get him back ten fold. Here's a clue: Hit 'em style. Sound familiar. If not, just read, anyone who doesn't like how Mamoru treats Usagi should like this fic. I'm on my evil side today. Heehee. So I'm going to turn Usagi evil as well. (Not EVIL, evil, just.... she's had enough, so she's going to do something evil, and no, it's not confronting him.) It's going to be something a bit spunkier than that. Here we go! Review if you like it, if not, that's okay to. Flame the entire review box if you like. All great writers have to go through rejection. Okay, enough of me babbling, let's get to the fic. This fic might end up being a bit long, either that or a bit short. I'm not sure. Can't be sure till I write it. Oops, there I go. For real, let's get to the fic. Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I'm just a girl who writes scripts for what I want the characters to do. Oh, and I don't own the song either. Blue Cantrell does. She's awesome!  
  
The price for betrayal (Hit 'em up style)  
  
Usagi woke up to the sun glittering lazily through the curtains. She looked to the other side of the bed, and seeing nobody there. She sighed. The only time she ever saw Mamoru since they got married was during the day or when they would coincident passing at the coffee store or when she had to stop by his office to drop off something he forgot. He never came home at night before she went to sleep and was never there when she woke up. Though whenever she inquired about it to him, he said he had to come in late and leave early, at the hospital kept him busy, and sometimes he said that he didn't come home at all, helping a woman have a baby or another excuse. But whenever she called, the office said that he wasn't in. He was out doing something. She blew it off and didn't let it bother her much. She treasured her time with her friends these days. She liked buying things for the house; Mamoru's account was practically unlimited. Though, she never spent much money on his credit card. She got dressed in a shiny pink satin blouse and a black skirt. She got her black purse and headed out to her car, which was a nice white mustang convertible. She decided to go see her friend Rei at the temple, there weren't any youma's and she hadn't been to the temple in ages. They usually met at the park to go to some amusement park or something like that. Or, they almost went to the beach every day. The girls were the only girls who got to flirt with the guys. She just liked playing Frisbee and volleyball with Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Ami, when she wasn't reading a book. Usagi was in college, studying to be an technetium. She loved technology, and between her and the girls, she was the most well known hacker in Japan. (Ooo, bad Usa; I told you I was evil) Though no one knew who she was, she just left the initials, B.S.S.M. No one would have guessed that the former Super Sailor Moon was the hacker. Usagi arrived at Rei's temple at about 1:00pm. Mamoru's hospital that he worked at was a while away, so he moved Usagi over to that side of town to a big newly build mansion, a while away from the girls, though they found a way to see each other every day. She slowly walked up the temple stairs, taking in all the surroundings she hadn't seen in quite a while. It was enough to make her yearn for the old days, when she came here everyday for a scout meeting or something else. She even missed how Rei would yell at her when she was late for a meeting. It still made her giggle every now and then. It took her almost 15 minutes to climb the stairs at the pace she was going, looking back on the memories of when the earth wasn't so peaceful. She looked to see Grampa and Chad (sorry, I don't know his Japanese name) over by the trees; they seemed to be looking in through a crack in the sliding door, where they used to have all their meetings. She could hear Rei's voice coming from inside. She came up behind Grampa and Chad. "Hey Grampa, Hi Chad." She said, in a not so high voice, so she wouldn't disturb the conversation that was going on inside between Rei and a male voice. Probably her new boyfriend that Grampa was superstitious about. Grampa looked at her. "Hello Usagi, haven't seen you around since you got married to that Mamoru kid." Usagi giggled. Chad said hi. "Perhaps you can help us, do you know who that man is inside?" Chad asked. Usagi looked past him and inside, and what she saw surprised her. It was Mamoru, sitting legs crossed in front of the table, across from Rei, who seemed to be looking pretty mad at him for something. Usagi leaned in closer. "How could you Mamoru? I can't believe you would do something like this." Rei said, steamed. Mamoru looked uncomfortable. "Look, I'm not sure how you found out, but this is none of your business. What I do in my free time is for me to know, not you." He seemed frustrated; like Rei found out something she wasn't supposed to. "What are you going to tell her?" Rei asked again. "I'm not going to, and your not going to either." He said back, in threatening tone. "I'm not going to tell her because it would break her heart, not because you're threatening me. But you know her; she's going to find out soon. Usagi finds out everything. And when she finds out you've been out at night clubs screwing almost all the women in there, she's not going to be very happy. Not because you were doing it, but because you didn't tell her." Usagi clamped her hand over her mouth, Grampa and Chad heard everything as well, and they looked at her, worried. "Usa- chan? Are you alright?" Chad asked. Usagi sat down, behind the split tree she had been looking through, completely petrified. She leaned against on of the trunks, and looked up. Grampa was patting her on the back, trying to comfort her, while Chad was still listening to the conversation. "Hey, Mamoru is coming out. Hide." He whispered, and carried Usagi to the bushed, followed by Grampa as Mamoru passed and made his way down the temple steps, seeming tensed up.  
  
**** While he was scheming I was beamin in the Beamer just beamin Can't believe I caught my man cheatin' So I found a way to make him pay for it all ****  
  
Rei walked out of the temple, watching him as he disappeared down the steps. She sighed. Then she heard a rustle in the bushes. Usagi came out, her face was completely ashen, and her eyes held nothing, so shallow they were turning silver so they looked like just the ghost of her eyes. Rei gasped, and covered her mouth. Usagi stood there, content on not being the one who spoke first. She wanted Rei to tell her everything. Though she had pretty much heard everything already. Rei took a step to Usagi. "Usa-chan, I..." She couldn't say anything. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Usagi spoke, but her voice was hollow. "Well, tell me everything. I heard what I needed to, but the gaps still need to be filled." Rei sighed, and Usagi went into Rei's room, and Rei followed, and shut the door so no more prowlers could hear what they were saying. Usagi sat on Rei's bed, and Rei took a seat next to her. "Well?" Usagi asked again, her voice still hollow. Rei started. "Usagi, last night, I was out on the town, the girls were with me, we didn't think you wanted to come since you said that you were going to the movies with Mamoru. We were going to this dance club; Motoki, Naru, Umino and everybody were going to be there. There were bedrooms, and they seemed to be taken. But we weren't going to be doing anything, just dancing. I brought Chad, Ami brought Greg (I don't know his either), Makoto brought Ken, and Minako brought Alan. The music was really heavy metal, we didn't like it very much, when we decided to go, we heard Mamoru's voice from in one of the bedrooms. Minako decided to check in what he was doing. She saw him, with another girl. We all left, we didn't even confront him like we should have. I'm so sorry Usagi, we were cowards." Rei was almost in tears. Usagi felt bad for her friend, but that hardly showed through her anger that they didn't tell her. "We thought it would break your heart, that you wouldn't believe us if we told you. We've been trying to get him to tell you himself, but he refuses to..." Rei's words were toned out as Usagi thought about her situation. *I hate it when people treat me like I'm going to break if they make one false move. Mamoru's been cheating on me this whole time. He hasn't been at work; he's been at a bunch of nightclubs with other girls! I hate him. This won't be taken lightly. I'm not going to go Usagi about this, more like; I'm going to go Serenity. This is going to be taken like a princess like myself would handle it. And I know just how to go about this. * She smirked. Rei was still babbling on about how sorry she was. "Rei," Usagi interrupted her. Rei looked at her. "It's okay. I'll get back at him." She said, she still had her evil smirk on her face. "What are you going to do? You gonna throw the wedding ring in his face?" "No." "Rip up all his clothes?" "Nope." "Call up and tell his boss that he's been two timing you with his wife?" "No, that would get him fired. Where would I get the money for college from?" "Good point. Well? What are you going to do?" Rei asked, out of ideas. Usagi's smirk grew. "Round up all the girls, the outers as well. Might as well get Elizabeth to. (I don't know hers either. I'm hopeless) And Naru-chan. We're all going to the Tokyo Mall."  
  
**** So I went To Neiman-Marcus on a shopping spree And on the way I grabbed Soley and Mia And as the cash box rang I thought everything away ****  
  
Rei and Usagi hopped into her car and Usagi went to her house and hacked into the bank's computer and wired her credit card to Mamoru's account, while Rei rounded up the girls, Elizabeth and Naru, explaining plan: payback. They all happily agreed, and they were all going to meet at the mall. Everything was on Usagi, or should they say, Mamoru. It was late when they all got there. The Tokyo Mall (I don't know if that's a real place or not but I'm just making things up as I go.) was the biggest mall in Japan, so it was located at the center of Tokyo, which was a while away. It was 5:30, and the mall was having its all night sale, which meant a lot of goodies from Usagi to the girls. They went to Books A Million, where Ami got all the extra study books and Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, Rei, Naru, Elizabeth and Usagi picked up copies of all the manga books the store had. Michiru got a book on famous musicians and the complete guide to creating your own lyrics and music, while Haruka bought out the whole section on racing, karate, yoga, and gymnastics, and she also advised them to Usagi, who got all the martial arts guides and much more. Setsuna got all the history books she could find. And books on designers do it yourself clothes designing, in which she favored most. She designed all of Michiru's and Haruka's uniforms for their concerts. The cost came to about $658.78. Usagi charged to Mamoru's charge card. As she was doing so, she realized what all she was doing meant.  
  
**** (Oops) There goes the dreams we used to say (Oops) There goes the time we spent away (Oops) There goes the love I had but you cheated on me And that's worth that now (Oops) There goes the house we made a home (Oops) There goes you'll never leave me alone For all the lies you told This is what you owe ****  
  
*What the heck, it's his problem, not mine. I'll just cancel all the bills, poor guy, and the bank'll think he was bankrupt. * Usagi considered the possibilities. *That'll teach him not to mess around behind Usagi Serenity Chiba's back again. This is gonna be something to share when Rini is born. When her man goes out and starts havin fun behind her back, she'll know just what to do. It'll run in the family.* She chuckled.  
  
**** Hey Ladies When your man wanna get buckwild Just go back and Hit 'Em Up Style Put your hands on his cash And spend it to the last dime For all the hard times Oh ****  
  
The next store they went to was Aêropostal. Minako and the others had a ball in there. Minako bought six pairs of jean flares, two pairs of kakis, two pairs of black jeans, and two pairs of blue jeans. Then she bought twelve tops; two for each pair of jeans. Then she dove for the shorts. Hotaru bought a lot of black. She got three pairs of black jeans, two pairs of black caprices, and then fourteen T-shirts, all of them had either black and pink, black, black and green, or black and purple. Naru bought all blue jeans. She insisted on going to Charlotte Russe and Wet Seal for the tops. Ami bought a few vests, shorts and jeans. Makoto got everything Minako got and some baggy army pants as well. Rei bought some jackets and a really nice silvery jacket that was satin, like Usagi's pink blouse. The clerk was delighted to have such heavy spending customers. "What is it? You birthday and your out with daddy's plastic?" She asked as she rung everything up. "No, more like payback time with husband's plastic." Usagi said, smirking as the price got higher and higher.  
  
**** When you go then everything goes From the crib to the ride and the clothes So you better let him know that If he messed up you gotta hit em up ****  
  
Haruka bought all her clothes from Finishline. Usagi was only happy to comply, even though the place was extremely expensive. Haruka got seven sports bras and six running tank tops. She got a new helmet for her motorbike. She also got some biker gloves as well. Usagi got some baggy white, black, baby blue, army colored, and faint green pants, from what was required in the yoga and martial arts manuals. She got some loose tank tops, all white, except for a blue one to go with the white pants. (Sound familiar?) She got some tight gymnastic suits to, and a book on ways to fashionably get your hair out of your face. (Sounds good to me) and then she got two pairs of running shoes as well as some flexible black shoes (kind of like Wufei's from GW) Setsuna wanted the really cute thin backed running tank that was black with green streaks. It matched her hair. She got a pair of army colored baggy pants like Usagi's to. Makoto got everything Usagi got, except she only got a pair of running shoes and spray for her feet to harden then when she did yoga. Usagi got that as well. Everyone else really didn't want anything from there. Usagi had a black bag with her, containing all Mamoru's pictures, even the ones of she and him together, and his favorite work and fancy clothes, along with one of his very fashionable shirts that was pure black satin, and button up and loose collared. She gave them to this one store that was accepting donations of almost anything, and recyclables as well. She gave the bag to the woman at the counter, who was happy to except, and Usagi got a coupon to the movies, amc, that was also located inside the mall.  
  
**** While he was braggin I was coming down the hill and just draggin All his pictures and clothes in the bag and Sold everything till there was nothing left ****  
  
The girls went to Abercrombie, where Michiru, Ami, and Elizabeth bought all their clothes. Michiru bought six new outfits to wear for special occasion, and then she bought a few sweaters, fleece, of course. A few carry around bags, and then she came upon some stickers of famous violinists to put on her violin case. Ami bought three more vests, one was brown, one was blue, and another was black, with a white line along the front. She bought some shorts, and high tennis shoes just for the special sale. And she found in one of the clearance boxes a brown leather jacket, which Usagi insisted that she buy. Elizabeth wasn't such a light shopper. She bought six pairs of jeans, all with leather-decorated belts, four vests, including another brown leather vest she found in the box, like Ami's but with no sleeves. Then she found a silver turtleneck sleeveless. And then eight tops, two were sleeveless, two were long sleeve, and four were baggy elbow length sleeved T-shirts. Then she bought two hats, a blue fishing hat, then a jean baseball cap with the words INDEPENDANCE inc. across the front. Usagi was thinking about what she was going to say to Mamoru once he found out all his money was gone. All the bills would be left unpaid, and Mamoru would have to work twice as hard for the next two months. *That would keep him busy enough, he won't have time to go to any nightclubs. But just to make sure, I'll have a chat with the club owner. He won't let Mamoru in any bedrooms. Might as well let him have some fun dancing. Usagi wanted to see just how much fun these places were that he would blow her off for. At least she would be able to scare off all the girls.  
  
**** And I paid All the bills about a month to late It's a shame we have to play these games The love we had just fades away, away ****  
  
The girls all went to a movie, Usagi didn't want to use her free coupon, she wanted to make sure Mamoru was broke before she stopped shopping around. They went to see Minority Report. It was good. Rei, Hotaru, Makoto, Usagi, and Haruka ordered a large popcorn, a large Dr. Pepper, and they each got two big boxes of candy. (ya'll know how expensive movie theaters are with their snacks right?) Ami and Michiru just got a medium diet coke, and after some begging from Usagi, they both got a box of cookie dough bits to. Naru, Setsuna, and Elizabeth all got a medium popcorn, and a large drink. Minako out bought them all. She got two large popcorns, extra butter on each, a super sized Diet Coke, two bags of starburst, a box of snow caps and a box of cookie dough bits, and then she got an added bonus of hot, crispy pizza bits. (Oh I wish they did that at my movie theater.) They watched the whole movie, and Minako kept going back for more pizza bits.  
  
**** (Oops) There goes the dreams we used to say (Oops) There goes the time we spent away (Oops) There goes the love I had but you cheated on me And that's worth that now (Oops) There goes the house we made a home (Oops) There goes you'll never leave me alone For all the lies you told This is what you owe ****  
  
They went to Fresh Scents for body stuff. Minako, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Naru, Setsuna, and Hotaru all got Strawberry scented lotion, coconut, rose, and glittery orange perfume. Haruka refused to get anything, except some honey- scented deodorant. Ami got some casadea scented tanning lotion and some deodorant as well. Michiru got sour apple scented body lotion, as well as casadea tanning lotion. Elizabeth got some pinkish colored mystery scent and then some honey lotion and painted snowflake scented perfume to play tricks on Motoki with.  
  
**** Hey Ladies When your man wanna get buckwild Just back and Hit 'Em Up Style Put you hands on his cash And spend it to last dime For all the hard times Oh When go then everything goes From the crib to the ride and the clothes So you better let him know that If he messed up you gotta hit em up ****  
  
Usagi remember all those times when she wished that Mamoru was home to comfort her when she was a little down over something that happened at school, or more recently when her mother died and he wasn't there. It hurt her to think that when she sat at home after he mother's funeral and Mamoru hadn't shown up that he was out partying with his friends and kickin it with another girl while she was alone a depressed. Not even her friends could help with the loneliness that she felt inside since then. Mamoru hardly ever talked her, even she need him the most. He gets what he deserves. In fact, I'll put everything on debt and make him put his muscles to work on how long overtime he'll have to work, he'll be at it for the next nine months. That would give her time to get to all those nightclubs and work something out with them. This was the perfect payback. All her friends agreed.  
  
**** All of the dreams you sold Left me out in the cold What happened to the days when we used to trust each other And all of the things I sold Will take you till you get old To get 'em back without me Cuz marriage is better than money you see ****  
  
They went into F.Y.E. Where the fun would get good, then end when they left this store, for it was the only one left that they hadn't raided. Usagi and Rei picked up Craig David; her favorite song was 'I'm Walking Away' (That one's for you, Usagi Princess!!) And she picked up Nobody's Angel, and Toya. And she got all the Gundam Wing tapes they had.(Heehee) Minako looked for the Moulin Rouge soundtrack, which had her favorite song, Lady Marmalade. She also got 98 degrees, and Dolly Parton. Ami got Vitamin C, TLC, and Paulina Rubio. Michiru got a bunch of orchestra tapes. Haruka and Elizabeth got Brooks Allison, and Nickelback, and she got some racing videos as well. Makoto got Eminem and Lindsey Pagano, and copies of all the CardCaptor Sakura videos they had. She had a thing for Yue and Touya. Hotaru and Setsuna both got copies of Leanne Rimes, Celine Dion, and Blu Cantrell (^_^) Naru liked country, so she got, Brooks and Dunn, Travis Tritt, and Kenny Chesney, and she got all the Sailormoon videos. She still didn't know about the girl's identity. (Not the real Sailor Moon movies. A bunch of people got some cheep actresses to act out some cheep adventures they put together. Usagi nearly killed the director for making her look fat. ^_^) Usagi looked at all her bags, and Mamoru's account was -78954. Usagi chuckled when she thought of Mamoru's face when he realized he had gone broke. Of course he would notice all Usagi's extra stuff. And that's when she would tell him. He never got mad at her. And he certainly wouldn't start now. She knew he loved her, he just doesn't make the right decisions sometimes. The thing was, he loved romance, and it seemed that Usagi wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger for it. She would tell him, and if it still wasn't enough, she would leave him, after getting through college and getting her dream job of course. She wasn't about to leave him with no money to get through college. She knew exactly what she was going to do. And she made a promise to herself. If he ever did that to her again, she would just relive this day, and she would remind Chibi-usa of it as well. These would be the best years of her life.  
  
All the girls were at a nightclub now, and they were dancing, and Usagi was singing a song that summed up their day that day, and everyone seemed to love it. After a while, the music seemed to get through the bedroom doors, and wouldn't you know it, Mamoru came out of the fourth room, seemingly drawn out by the music, and the familiar voice, with only a pair of silk black boxers on. Usagi looked his way, making sure he got the drift. He was frozen there, completely petrified, Usagi found out what he had done. She looked straight into his eyes, and she could tell she was causing him a lot of pain with the glare in her eyes and the shame and betrayal making his way to his mind. She closed her eyes and continued to sing. She sang from her heart, and expressed her feelings into every word, because the song was true. And she let it all sink in as she sang the ending verses.  
  
**** Hey Ladies When your man wanna get buckwild Just go back and Hit 'Em Up Style Put your hands on his cash And spend it to the last dime For all the hard times Oh When you go then everything goes From the crib to the ride and the clothes So you better let him know that If he messed up you gotta hit em up ****  
  
Usagi left the stage and walked over to Mamoru, and the whole dance club watched, as she and the girls walked up to the barely dressed Mamoru who was apparently having some fun in the bedroom when a blonde haired woman, who looked almost just like Usagi walked out, hair rustled, and wearing nothing but a magenta towel. Usagi was hurt that Mamoru was two-timing her with a woman who looking just like her, but said nothing. The girls formed a line behind her, and Usagi walked straight up to him, and held up a sheet of paper. It was a bill from Books-A-Million. She smiled as she saw Mamoru's eyes pop at the total at the bottom. "Usako.wha." He tried to say, but Usagi hushed him. Then she said for everyone in the club to hear. "How does it feel to be played?" Then she shoved the bill into Mamoru's face and then left, then one by one, all the girls came up to him, and showed him the bills from their little shopping spree, making sure he saw the totals, and enjoyed seeing his face turn green. Then they all left, and the club was bursting with laughter as they realized what the man had done. And what was even funnier was that the girls had followed everything that was in the song. The whole thing was in the newspaper by the next day, and Usagi and all the girls made sure they got copies of the bills from their shopping spree. They didn't even get arrested for it, but lets just say that Mamoru had a lot of money to make up to pay all those bills, for the government said that they didn't have to take back anything. Usagi and the girls told their kids about that night, and how fun it was to see Mamoru go green for a few minutes. Mamoru never cheated on Usagi again. Usagi kept him tame from then on, and made sure he came home before 11:00 every night.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Well? What did ya think? Pretty bad I know, but I liked the concept, review if you like, flame if you loathe. Gotta go, it's 11:17 at night. I'm tired. *yawn* Boy I wish I had the money to go do all that stuff Usagi did. Think of all the new clothes. And what's better, it's on the man. Lucky Sailor Scouts. I love spendin other people's money. All that on Usagi. *yyyyaaaawwwwnnn* That's it, I'm gone. Review pleaz! Oh, and thankx Usagi Princess for your help! I really appreciate it!!!  
  
~mo 


End file.
